


Civil War

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Prison, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Torture, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steven Rogers si trova a combattere contro Iron Man nella Civil War che ha spaccato il loro mondo. È Iron Man a trionfare, ma la situazione già di per sé drammatica nasconde molto di peggio.Le porte di Genosha si sono spalancate e nessuno sa che orrori ci siano dietro.





	1. Cap.1

Cap.1  
  
  
Il sole si rifletteva sull'armatura, Steve guardò il viso coperto dall'elmo e le fessure che facevano da occhi. Schivò un raggio bluastro che colpì dietro di lui. Un palazzo tremò e franò alzando un polverone, Capitan America gridò e si mise a correre verso di lui. Passò oltre una serie di carcasse, i visi esangui avevano gli occhi aperti e bianchi; si sentivano gli spari e le urla di sottofondo. Saltò e lanciò lo scudo, che roteò fendendo l'aria. Iron Man sporse il petto in fuori e il raggio bluastro partì dal reattore ARC; colpì il lato dello scudo spendendolo indietro. Le fessure dei lanciamissili sulle spalle si aprirono e cliccarono a vuoto, scarichi. Infilò la mano in un'apertura sulla gamba e ne tirò fuori una pistola. Steve lo raggiunse con un pugno al viso che lo fece indietreggiare. Iron Man strisciò aprendo due solchi nell'asfalto, si girò e sparò. Il proiettile perforò la tuta e il giubbotto anti-proiettili. Steve mugolò, sgranando gli occhi che divennero bianchi; cadde in ginocchio, un rivolo di sangue gli uscì dalla bocca e del liquido vermiglio fuoriuscì anche dal suo petto. Iron Man gli si mise davanti e gli tirò un calcio alla spalla, facendolo cadere a faccia in su.  
"Ho vinto la guerra civile, Capitano. La registrazione si farà" disse con voce metallica.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi e rimase a terra. Il battito cardiaco si fermò e smise di respirare.  
< No! Non di nuovo! Maledetto corpo muori, muori! Non rimanere cosciente di nuovo! > gridò mentalmente.  
Avvertì le braccia di Iron Man prenderlo e la sua testa sbattere contro la superficie metallica del petto.  
"Lo so che anche sotto ghiaccio eri cosciente, ora sei mio" sentì sibilare al suo orecchio la voce metallica.  
Udì dei sibili e il vento che gli sbatteva contro il viso. Il respiro era fermo e non avvertiva più il corpo. Il suono ritmico del cuore oltre l'armatura gli risuonava nelle orecchie. La pelle divenne gelida e grigia, oltre che inerte. Avvertì i passi pesanti delle sentinelle e i rumori di pietre che veniva spezzate. Dei suoni metallici e rumori di spari si fecero più vicini. Ascoltò l'armatura che atterrava, il rumore dell'acqua e dei gabbiani in lontananza coperti da degli spari, udì il rumore rumore metallico di enormi porte metalliche che si aprivano cigolando.  
"Signore, provvediamo a imprigionarlo?" sentì una voce con accento tedesco.  
Si sentirono le urla di una serie di bambini, dei fischi e delle urla di uomini. Una donna strillò e si udirono dei tonfi sul metallo. Le urla dei bambini cessarono e si sentirono dei tonfi e una serie di fruscii sempre più forti.  
"Che Dio apra il mare e faccia inghiottire Genosha, maledetti assassini!" gridò la voce di un uomo.  
Si sentì il rumore del laser di una sentinella seguito dal silenzio.  
"Questo serve a me. Se piegherò il loro leader, passeranno dalla mia parte anche gli altri".  
Si sentì la voce metallica provenire dall'armatura. Steve avvertì i passi di Iron Man risuonare e la sua mano inerte andò a sbattere contro il metallo della gamba dell'armatura. Sentì le mandate della porta di un cavo e un letto cigolare sotto di lui, il ferro delle manette e delle barre di un letto contro la pelle dei polsi. Sentì il freddo propagarsi sul suo corpo man mano che avvertiva degli strappi. Odore di bruciato gli punse le narici, il dolore gli fece pulsare la testa quando avvertì qualcosa entrargli nella carne del petto bruciandogli la pelle. Avvertì qualcosa venirgli estratto dal corpo inerte e un collare stringersi intorno al suo collo, delle scariche elettriche lo fecero tremare; il battito cardiaco si riattivò e il sangue ritornò a circolare nel corpo. Sgranò gli occhi che tornarono azzurri e si sporse in avanti ululando di dolore. Boccheggiò, ingoiò aria con la bocca aperta e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Il collare si strinse, i suoi muscoli furono invasi da scariche elettriche e ricadde nuovamente inerte sul letto. Mosse gli occhi a destra e a sinistra, erano arrossati. Il respiro era ansante, il corpo gli bruciava, il collare gli stringeva la giugulare.  
"Il collare non può toglierti il siero, ma annullando i suoi effetti non fa altro che rendere inutilizzabile in maniera normale il tuo sistema psico-motorio" spiegò la voce metallica dell'armatura.  
Iron Man si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, Steve gemette di dolore e le costole s'incrinarono sotto il peso. Digrignò i denti e socchiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte. L'armatura passò le mani sul suo corpo nudo, i muscoli di Steven si rilassarono invasi da delle scariche elettriche. Rogers boccheggiò, le labbra rosee erano sporte e ansimava. Le iridi azzurre liquide vedevano in maniera fumosa l'elmo dell'armatura. L'armatura gli accarezzò il membro, lo prese nella mano e premette. Steve strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, sentendolo bruciare. Con l'altra mano l'armatura gli premette un capezzolo facendogli sfuggire un gemito. Salì con le mani fino ai fianchi, li strinse e li sollevò.  
"No, No!" gridò Steve.  
Sgranò gli occhi vedendo la copertura del membro dell'armatura sollevarsi. Strinse gli occhi, le dita delle mani tremarono e il collare continuò a stringere.  
"Tu non sei Tony! Non lo sei!".  
La sua voce possente tremò diventando leggermente più stridula. Avvertì una fitta fortissima quando con un colpo secco il carceriere lo penetrò.  
"Howard no!" ululò di dolore.  
Lo sentì muoversi dentro di sé e ansimò più rumorosamente, la gola gli doleva e avvertì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.  
"Lo so che sei tu. Libera tuo figlio! Ho la certezza che lo tieni prigioniero" biascicò.  
Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance rosate. Ansimò sentendo le spinte ripetersi, chiuse gli occhi con le guance arrossate sentendo l'armatura premergli entrambi i capezzoli con le dita. Gorgogliò e un rivolo di saliva gli scese oltre le labbra. L'armatura lo lasciò andare, uscì, scese dal letto mettendosi in piedi. Raggiunse l'anello di ferro di una botola e sollevò le listelle di legno del pavimento. Chinò la schiena, afferrò i bordi di una barra di ferro e la sollevò. Steve socchiuse gli occhi e oltre le grate vide il viso di Tony; aveva le guance incavate, le ossa degli zigomi sporgenti, gli occhi arrossati e circondati da spesse occhiaie, i capelli rasati. Sul mento non c'era il pizzetto, ma una stella verde.  
"Capiscle ... è stato gentile da parte tua passare" biascicò con voce rauca.  
Steve sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, le lacrime bagnarono il cuscino.  
"Sapevo di non sbagliare" mormorò in risposta.


	2. Cap.2

Cap.2  
  
  
Iron Man si voltò verso Tony, abbassò il capo; l'elmo rosso e oro rifletté la luce abbagliante della lampada sul soffitto.  
"Il tuo Capitano non è il primo a crederci e non sarà l'ultimo".  
Tony afferrò le sbarre di legno della finestrella grande quanto la sua testa; le dita erano scheletriche e la pelle grigiastra tirata.  
"Un neurologo sarebbe la soluzione ideale per tali minorati mentali" ribatté, il tono acido era rauco e basso.  
Steve socchiuse un occhio, le orecchie accaldate come le guance, ansimò.  
"Perché?" mugolò.  
Iron Man e Tony si voltarono in contemporanea verso Steve, entrambi abbassarono il capo.  
"Qual'è il tuo problema?" chiesero insieme, il tono metallico di uno coprì quello biascicato dell'altro.  
Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, premette la guancia incavata contro le sbarre sporgendo il capo.  
"Ehi!" si lamentò.  
Iron Man si girò, le fessure degli occhi brillarono e infilò la mano dell'armatura tra le sbarre; afferrò il mento di Tony stringendolo fino a farlo sbiancare, alcune vene risaltarono sul volto dell'uomo che annaspò portando le mani a stringere il polso dell'armatura. Iron Man strinse la presa, si abbassò in avanti.  
"Nessuno capirà mai che non sono te, Tony" sibilò, la voce metallica rimbombò.  
"Howard, non è vero" mugolò Steve.  
Fece leva con le braccia, cercò di alzare il capo, le scariche elettriche bluastre lo avvolsero. Mugolò e crollò senza forze, annaspando. Tony infilò la punta degli indici dentro le giunture metalliche del polso, questi mandò una scosse che lo fece tremare; Iron Man ritirò il braccio, la mano metallica s'incastrò tra due sbarre di legno e lui la strattonò facendo crollare la porta in terra; Tony vi cadde sopra con un tonfo.. Tony si massaggiò la gola toccando il collare che la stringeva, tossicchiò e aderì con la testa alla finestrella. Iron Man si spostò, si voltò.  
"Hai combattuto per mesi, vuoi credermi che l'hai fatto anche sapendolo?" chiese, il tono metallico suonò ironico.  
Steve guardò Tony, le iridi ancora liquide, il respiro gli usciva a rantolo.  
"Lo sapevo che era vivo ... qualcuno doveva aggiustarti le armature" spiegò.  
Strinse gli occhi e digrignò i denti.  
"Smettila di mentire Howard!" gridò.  
Tony premette le mani in terra, strusciò le gambe facendo sfregare la stoffa larga dei pantaloni a righe sul pavimento. Iron Man gli poggiò il piede metallico nell'incavo sul retro del ginocchio, premette con la punta dello stivaletto fino a far scricchiolare l'osso e Tony strinse i pugni conficcandosi le unghie lunghe nei palmi delle mani, arcuò il capo all'indietro inarcando la schiena; la spina dorsale e le costole risaltavano oltre la pelle tirata. Iron Man gli tirò un lieve calcio facendolo rotolare, Tony batté contro la parete della bara di legno; la camicia a righe gli ricadeva sulle spalle sporgenti dalla pelle e alcuni bottoni erano strappati facendo intravedere lo stomaco ritirato. Alzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi incavati e sporse la testa. Iron Man raggiunse Steve, si piegò in avanti facendo cigolare l'armatura e gli afferrò la testa con una mano, l'altra ricadeva inerte lungo il fianco. Gli spostò il capo, avvicinò l'elmo all'orecchio di Steve.  
"Allora guardalo e digli cos'hanno pensato i suoi amici di lui, se sei così in vena di verità" sibilò.  
Steve guardò gli occhi castani di Tony, sporse il capo e appoggiò la fronte candida contro la sua scura, ma ingrigita e madida di sudore.  
"Io e Clint non abbiamo mai smesso di credere non fossi tu" sussurrò.  
Tony premette i gomiti in terra, fece leva e ricadde sentendo delle fitte in tutto il corpo. Venne scosso da una serie di tremiti, sputò acido misto a saliva in terra e fece nuovamente leva. Iron Man tirò uno schiaffo a Steve, lo colpì con una gomitata all'addome facendo tremare il materasso e infossare la rete del letto. Si allontanò, tirò un colpo con il calcagno metallico sulla spina dorsale sporgente di Tony facendolo ricadere in terra con un tonfo, lo fece voltare con la punta dello stivale e gli premette la suola sullo stomaco incavato premendo. Tony annaspò, dilatò gli occhi che divennero rossi e sporse il capo verso l'alto. Iron Man si piegò in ginocchio facendo perno con il piede sul petto dell'uomo, gli premette la gola e gli fece voltare il capo verso il letto. Si girò a sua volta, le iridi del casco brillarono.  
"Diglielo!" ordinò.  
Steve gemette, sentiva il corpo formicolare e dei rivoli di sudore gli scesero lungo il corpo.  
"Ho .. ho ... ward ..." biascicò.  
Iron Man lasciò la gola di Tony, che inspirò sentendo l'addome dolere sotto il piede dell'armatura. Iron Man gli afferrò la pelata, lo tirò verso il basso premendo le dita sul capo fino a far risaltare alcune vene azzurrine. Tony mugugnò, mosse la gamba sana scalciando a vuoto; l'altra rimaneva immobile in posizione innaturale con l'osso verso l'interno  
"Asseconda il pazzo!" gridò, con voce rauca.  
Iron Man gli tirò un calcio al ventre, Tony sobbalzò sentendo le ossa scricchiolare. L'armatura gli si mise a gattoni sopra, il membro duro scoperto pulsava e l'uomo dilatò gli occhi.  
"Prima che s'arrabbi!" esclamò, la voce stridula.  
"Thor è diventato il suo braccio destro. Bruce è scomparso, ma Natasha pensa che lui sia te" ammise Steve.  
Fece leva con la gamba, la fece tremare, mosse le dita del piede, ma l'arto tornò inerte. Tony sentì il respiro mozzarsi, guardò il reattore brillante dell'armatura e socchiuse gli occhi.  
  
__Osservò il cacciavite, strinse le labbra e sorrise voltandosi.  
"Che ne dici, FerroVecchio?" domandò.  
FerroVecchio rizzò il braccio, sporse la parte superiore e fece ruotare la mano metallica con tre dita. Tony sogghignò, annuì e gli diede due pacche dietro il gancio che teneva i due bracci.  
"Solo una. Per continuare la mia redenzione" disse.  
  
Tremò, sobbalzò e rilassò tutti i muscoli sentendo il collare premere contro la giugulare. Strinse i denti tra loro, li sfregò e spinse con i palmi in terra tirandosi indietro. Iron Man gli strinse la testa, gliela fece battere in terra e Tony vide nero. Iron Man si rialzò, chiuse la parte dell'armatura coprendo il membro.  
"Perché non gli racconti di come hai sparato ai tuoi uomini, Capitano? Di come hai sparato a lui, senza pensarci due volte?" proseguì.  
Steve deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, il battito cardiaco si regolò e il dolore agli arti diminuì.  
"Sapevo che eri tu e fidati, non sognavo altro che spararti" sibilò Steve.  
Iron Man lo raggiunse, gli afferrò la testa strattonandolo verso di lui e si sollevò l'elmo mostrando il volto di Howard. Strinse le guance di Steve premendo le dita metalliche fino a toccare le ossa della mandibola, ringhiò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Eppure hai lasciato che credessero Tony un mostro. L'hai lasciato qui" sibilò.  
Tony si girò stendendosi sulla pancia, allungò le braccia poggiando i palmi in terra e fece leva; il collare gli diede la scossa, lui tremò e spalancò la bocca dilatando gli occhi. Ricadde al suolo, strinse i denti e deglutì. Howard spinse Steve contro il letto facendogli battere la testa contro la spalliera metallica, indicò il figlio.  
"Avanti. Sono sicuro che interessa anche a Tony".  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo, le iridi azzurre si scurirono e il ciuffo biondo cenere gli finì davanti al viso.  
"Ho ... difeso ... i civili" biascicò Steve.  
Sentiva la mandibola dolere. Howard gli mise due dita in bocca, glieli infilò in gola facendolo mugolare di dolore. Un rivolo di saliva gli uscì dalle labbra scendendogli lungo il mento. Howard spinse le dita metalliche in bocca a Steve, osservò la saliva scendergli lungo il mento colando fino al collo e si leccò le labbra. Tony si morse il labbro, premette la punta del piede sano in terra e si diede la spinta facendo un saltello in avanti. Atterrò, le costole gli diedero una fitta e sfregò i denti tra loro.  
"Oltre a pazzo, nazista, violatore di copyright, di costituzioni e marchi di fabbrica devo aggiungere anche stupratore?" chiese.  
Howard roteò gli occhi, dalla spalla uscì una mitragliatrice che si girò puntandosi verso Tony. Si chinò in avanti, mosse le dita in cerchio nella bocca di Steve.  
"Dovete diventare entrambi più docili".  
Steve sgranò gli occhi guardando l'arma puntata alla testa di Tony e gemette. Tony si morse il labbro, guardò le canne della mitragliatrice puntate verso di lui e socchiuse gli occhi premendo i palmi in terra.  
< A giudicare dalla direzione verso cui sono puntate, J sta ancora tenendo disattivato il sistema di mira automatico. Se anche mi sparasse, colpirebbe i pantaloni, la caviglia o al massimo la coscia > penso.  
Howard sfilò le dita dalla bocca di Steve, gliele passò sulle labbra e si chinò maggiormente.  
"Non vuoi che gli spari, vero?" chiese.  
Steve si sporse in avanti, riprese in bocca le dita e le succhiò ripetutamente. Corrugò la fronte e chiuse gli occhi. Howard sorrise, spinse le dita in basso fino alla gola di Steve, le ruotò in tondo e poggiò un ginocchio sul letto facendo inclinare il materasso. Tony strisciò in avanti, il pigiama gli strofinava contro la pelle arrossandola; sentiva le ossa premere contro la cute. Allungò la mano, toccò la gamba del comodino e la strattonò; una scarica elettrica partì dal collare dandogli la scossa al braccio; che ricadde in terra inerte. La bacinella di acqua sporca e sangue cadde rovesciandosi  sul ginocchio destro dell'armatura; le gocce entrarono nella giuntura facendo fumare l'armatura.  
"Falla nel funzionamento del sistema. Rimuovere l'armatura. Rimuovere l'armatura" disse la voce metallica di Jarvis.  
Howard ringhiò, tolse la mano dalla bocca di Steve; il braccio metallico ricadde inerte e l'armatura si sganciò cadendo in una serie di pezzi, due missili rotolarono in terra e alcune placche metalliche piombarono sulla schiena di Tony; facendola scricchiolare. Tony gemette, sobbalzò e ricadde in terra; gli occhi erano sgranati e il battito accelerato, sentiva le tempie pulsare. Steve digrignò i denti, tremando con forza, i polsi si graffiarono e dalla pelle arrossata, oltre che scorticata, stillò del sangue. Howard si passò le mani sulla giacca nera del completo, tirò i bordi verso il basso coprendo il bordo dei pantaloni. Sospirò, si chinò e afferrò il mento scarno del figlio, lo strinse sollevandogli il capo e lo avvicinò al proprio. Tony allungò le braccia, gli ricaddero inerte e le gambe gli penzolavano. Mosse il capo avanti e indietro, digrignò i denti e sputò in un occhio del padre. Howard lo lanciò in terra, Tony batté contro il comodino e gemette socchiudendo gli occhi con una smorfia.  
"Howard, smettila! Tutto questo è una follia!" gridò Steve.  
Howard raggiunse Steve, gli afferrò il mento con due dita e lo tirò su; socchiuse gli occhi piegandosi in avanti, gli occhi erano incavati e le iridi arrossate, i capelli castano scurissimo scompigliati.  
"Proprio tu che sai quanta forza hanno i mutanti pensi che sia una follia?!" domandò, con tono alto.  
Tony premette le mani in terra, fece leva alzando il bacino da terra; la gamba rotta pulsava dandogli fitte continue così come la schiena, le ossa sporgevano e la pelle tirata era grigiastra.  
"Ora posso aggiungere codardo all'innumerevole lista dei tuoi difetti caratteriali" biascicò.  
Howard lasciò Steve, si voltò e raggiunse l'armatura. Si chinò, afferrò uno dei guanti e lo tirò staccandolo dal resto della Mark; che sfrigolò emettendo dei sibili meccanici. Puntò il guanto verso Tony, sparò un raggio blu e Tony rotolò di lato nascondendosi sotto il letto. Il comodino esplose, frammenti di legno schizzarono in ogni direzione.  
"Possibile che tu di debba sempre mettere in mezzo con tutti?!" gridò. Corrugò la fronte spaziosa, digrignò i denti e la pelle del viso allungato divenne rossastra. Indietreggiò tenendo sotto tiro il figlio con il guanto, raggiunse la porta e la aprì.  
"Portateli nella loro cella!" ordinò. Ghignò, si voltò e guardò il corpo inerte di Steve.  
"Vediamo se li rendiamo più docili" sibilò.


	3. Cap.3

Cap.3  
  
  
Tony venne spinto dentro la cella, rotolò sui mattoncini del pavimento andando a sbattere contro Steve. Gemette mordendosi il labbro, poggiò una mano alla sua destra sentendo il braccio del soldato sotto le dita e spostò la mano mettendola in terra, fece leva rizzandosi e guardò le tre guardie chiudere la porta con un tonfo. Sfregò i denti tra loro, si lasciò cadere rotolando di lato e premette le ginocchia ossute in terra; le sentiva bruciare sotto il tessuto largo dei pantaloni. Si voltò, guardò Steve socchiudendo gli occhi. Il corpo nudo era steso rigido, aveva gli occhi dilatati e le iridi azzurre erano striate di bianco; le guance arrossate facevano risaltare le ciocche di capelli biondi che aderivano al volto sudato. Tony deglutì, sentiva la gola secca e il palato acido; si tirò a gattoni abbassando il capo, socchiuse gli occhi infossati passandosi una mano sul volto; sentì gli zigomi sporgenti sotto le dita scheletriche e si grattò la stella verde che aveva al posto del pizzetto.  
"Almeno sta volta non sei mille leghe sotto i ghiacci, Cap" biascicò, la voce era roca e strascicata.  
Steve gemette, chiuse gli occhi e boccheggiò. Le lacrime si erano asciugate sul suo viso. Tony batté le palpebre sentendo la testa girare, udì dei tonfi ripetuti misti a echi di voci in sottofondo. Chiuse gli occhi, percepì la nausea salire e tremò; la pelle tesa vibrava sopra le ossa sporgenti. Riaprì gli occhi, espirò guardando verso il capitano; un topo grigio scuro grosso due volte la mano di Tony stava camminando sulla gamba di Steve. L'animaletto guardò a destra e sinistra facendo fremere i baffi, avanzò fino al petto nudo del soldato facendogli strofinare la lunga coda rosata sulla pelle degli addominali definiti.  
"Toglimelo di dosso" sibilò Steve.  
La sua voce coprì il suono ritmico di una ventola che cigolando girava incassata nella parete di mattoni. Una luce biancastra veniva dal buco della ventola, nelle fessure tra i mattoni cadeva della polvere nerastra. Tony sogghignò appena, si sporse in avanti poggiando la mano accanto alla spalla di Steve.  
"Stai buono, Cap. Jerry è un bravo topolino" rispose, il tono sarcastico era leggermente tremante.  
L'animale si voltò, annusò l'aria e camminò sulla mano di Tony fino al polso; risalì lungo il braccio scheletrico, la pelle grigiastra era tirata e le ossa sporgevano, le vene bluastre erano in evidenza. Tony si voltò, si trascinò in avanti strusciando le ginocchia sul pavimento, sentendole graffiarsi. Poggiò il topolino vicino al muro, dal lato opposto delle ventole. Deglutì, scosse il capo ed espirò sentendo l'eco di tonfi.  
"Credo tu debba tapparti le orecchie, soldato. Sta per iniziare la parte peggiore" disse, la voce roca.  
Ci furono una serie di tonfi metallici, si sentirono alcune urla superare il suono di singhiozzi che riecheggiava nel corridoio. Si udirono degli spari insieme ad una serie di grida che si sovrapponevano.  
"Muovetevi, voi!" urlò una voce dall'accento tedesco.  
"Mamma!" strillò una voce infantile.  
Il brusio di urla si fece più fitto, si sentivano dei tintinnii metallici miste a grida che riecheggiavano, tre soldati passarono davanti alla cella e si sentirono delle porte di altre prigioni aprirsi e chiudersi.  
"Spogliati, puttanella!" tuonò una voce maschile.  
"Assassini!" strillò una voce di donna.  
I tonfi si fecero più forti, le grida rimbombavano.  
"Mio figl ...".  
"... Ammazzat ...".  
Tony chiuse gli occhi, si morse il labbro e poggiò le mani in terra spingendosi in piedi. Barcollò in avanti, inciampò sulla gamba di Steve cadendo a faccia in giù e il labbro prese a sanguinargli.  
"No!" gridò la voce di un uomo.  
"Apri quelle fottute ...".  
"Smett ...".  
"Papà!".  
Le voci si mischiarono ai rumori di metallo e di spari, si udirono degli schiocchi di frusta e odore di polvere da sparo misto a puzza di chiuso. Tony si mise a gattoni, socchiuse gli occhi guardando attraverso le sbarre. Gattonò in avanti, il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nella testa facendogli sentire i suoni lontani, il collare gli diede la scossa facendolo ricadere a terra in preda agli spasmi; tremò battendo i denti e li serrò di scatto sentendo altre urla. Si mise nuovamente a gattoni, ansimò e si leccò le labbra.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?" domandò Rogers con voce rauca, sentendo la gola bruciare.  
Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata, i suoni gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie facendogli pulsare le tempie e gli occhi incavati brillavano leggermente.  
"Prima era più facile. Ma posso riuscirci anche con quest'affare" sussurrò.  
Si toccò il collare, l'oggetto gli diede la scossa al braccio facendolo ricadere e la pelle tesa si spaccò sanguinando. Lo poggiò in terra, tremava e il sangue colava lungo la mano scivolando sul pavimento.  
"Il nonno di Heidi dice che se non impari ad ignorare le urla impazzisci. Quindi tu ignorale, e io raggiungo la porta" disse, la voce dura tremò leggermente.  
"E' vero, stai cercando di aiutare tutti ..." bisbigliò Steve.  
Avvertiva le narici bruciare, il petto gli dava delle fitte e il corpo nudo era annerito dalla polvere. Tony strinse i pugni, strofinando le unghie contro i mattoni fino a sentire i polpastrelli bruciare. Grugnì stringendo le labbra, gli occhi sporgevano sul volto scavato e il volto era grigiastro.  
"Adesso ho la fama di Buon Samaritano? E da quando?" chiese, con tono ringhiante.  
Gattonò in avanti, le braccia gli tremavano e sentiva le gambe dolere pulsando; una delle due aveva un grumo di sangue misto a pus incollato al pantalone.  
< Devo uscire. Io sono Iron Man, e questa è una mia responsabilità > pensò.  
"Lo sapevo che avevi un grande cuore" biascicò Rogers.  
Tony raggiunse le sbarre, vi aderì con le spalle ansimando e chiuse gli occhi sentendo i suoni attorno a lui riecheggiare e rimbombare fino a fargli dolere le tempie.  
"Solo un grande idiota" sussurrò.  
Fece passare il braccio e metà spalla oltre le sbarre, infilò la testa sentendola premere tra due sbarre e trattenne il fiato spingendosi in avanti.  
"Non ascoltare, Cap. Non ti piacerà" disse, con tono strozzato.  
< O un grande uomo > pensò Steve.


	4. Cap.4 Violenze [Punto di vista di Tony].

Cap.4 Violenze [Punto di vista di Tony].

La grata di sbarre fu tolta, un uomo afferrò Tony per i piedi e lo issò. Stark sbatté con la testa contro i mattoncini del pavimento; fu lanciato, volò più in la e atterrò nel terreno con un tonfo. Una donna dalla pelle viola si voltò verso di lui, fu raggiunta al viso ossuto dal calcio di un fucile e sputò sangue. Cadde a terra, fu presa a calci e si rizzò con dei gemiti. Camminò dietro ad altri prigionieri, le ossa di tutti loro erano sporgenti dalla pelle sottile, grigiastra e sporca di sangue rappreso; il brusio delle loro voci era superato dai rumori di urla e spari in sottofondo. Tony mugugnò, socchiuse gli occhi venendo abbagliato dalla luce del sole che gli scottò le guance, si riparò con il braccio sottile vedendo verde e nero.  
"Alzati, figlio di puttana!" gridò un altro soldato.   
Un plutone si avvicinò con suono di passi che rimbombava, l'uomo che lo aveva tirato fuori aprì e chiuse il pugno di ferro. Saltò dentro la cella sotterranea. Uno dei soldati caricò il fucile avvicinandosi a Tony. Altri due ridacchiarono e un terzo si voltò guardando Howard andare verso di loro. Tony sputò in terra, socchiuse gli occhi intravedendo dei soldati avvicinarsi; vide le gambe del padre dietro di loro e sfregò i denti tra loro.  
< Così adesso oltre a ordinare gli stupri, si diverte anche ad assistere > pensò.  
Si sentì afferrare per un orecchio e tirare il capo all'indietro; percepì una pressione sulle gambe. Un soldato gli tirò giù i pantaloni, un secondo gli si mise davanti calandosi i propri e gli spinse il pene vicino alle labbra.  
"Avanti, puttanella, fa vedere come usi quella bocca" disse.  
Il soldato che gli teneva il capo lo costrinse ad alzare la testa, quello che era sulle sue gambe si calò i pantaloni. Tony scalciò, voltò il capo di lato di scatto togliendo l'orecchio dalle mani del soldato, si girò nuovamente e aprì la bocca chiudendo i denti davanti a sé. Il soldato senza pantaloni indietreggiò, sgranò gli occhi e ringhiò.  
"Ehi!" si lamentò.  
Tony fece pressione con le mani in terra, tentò di sollevarsi e un soldato gli si sdraiò sopra. Due gli afferrarono la testa sollevandogliela, il soldato senza pantaloni si avvicinò tenendosi il pene con la mano.  
"Tu lo succhierai. E ti piacerà anche".  
Tony sogghignò, sputò in terra sentendo la gola bruciare. L'uomo steso su di lui premette maggiormente facendolo ricadere in terra, uno dei due che gli teneva la testa gliela fece sbattere contro il terreno. Tony sputò sangue, la guancia strofinava sul terreno e l'odore di bruciato si mischiava a quello di putrefazione. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi incavate e arrossate scintillarono di riflessi caffè. Il soldato senza pantaloni gli tirò uno schiaffo, quello che gli stava sopra gli alitò nell'orecchio e Tony gli tirò una testata. Sentì una serie di urla in sottofondo miste a pianti, gli spari arrivavano ovattati facendogli pulsare le tempie. Dimenò le gambe, se le sentì afferrare e scalciò.   
"Ehi, Micky, ficcaglielo in bocca e basta!" urlò un soldato alle sue spalle.  
Micky ghignò, si voltò e fece ondeggiare la mano libera.  
"Mettete in riga gli altri, è uno spettacolo pubblico!" ordinò.  
Tony gli morse la gamba, strinse sentendo il sapore del sangue e Micky gemette. Si sentirono dei fruscii metallici, l'uomo su di lui gli tirò un colpo con lo stivale, Tony lo sentì alzarsi e venne preso ripetutamente a calci. Rotolò di lato, sentì del filo spinato avvolgergli il braccio e gemette sentendolo conficcarsi nella pelle; dimenò le gambe e le braccia alzando il capo e i vestiti si stracciarono. Vide dei militari premere contro un gruppo di donne, cinque soldati gli si misero davanti oscurandogli la visuale.  
"Muovetevi!" sentì urlare.  
Micky si abbassò, avvolse del filo spinato attorno al collo di Tony e lo sollevò; tirò il filo con la mano guantata facendo conficcare il ferro nella pelle grinzosa dello Stark. Tony gemette, mugolò sentendo la gola bruciare e dimenò le gambe. Un secondo soldato gli strinse i fianchi da dietro, un terzo gli prese la gamba destra e un quarto quella sinistra divaricandole; il filo spinato le aveva graffiate facendole sanguinare. Le urla miste a spari si fecero più ovattati, sentì Micky allentare la presa sul collo e tirarlo verso il basso.  
"Ora succhia" ordinò.  
Tony aprì la bocca, l'avvicinò al pene del soldato e sentì due soldati premere con i propri pantaloni contro le sue natiche esposte. Afferrò in bocca l'intimità di Micky, morse con forza e il soldato urlò. I due dietro spalancarono gli occhi, afferrarono i fianchi di Tony e lo tirarono all'indietro, lui strinse la presa; il sangue colava tra le sue labbra confondendosi con quello che gli incrostava il corpo. "Levatemelo da lì!" strillò Micky, con voce isterica.  
Un soldato afferrò la testa di Tony, quello gli tirò una gomitata facendogli finire il filo spinato addosso; l'uomo cadde all'indietro e rotolò finendo avvolto dal ferro. I due dietro di Tony lo tirarono, lui strinse più forte sentendo la pelle lacerarsi, il sapore gli dava la nausea e percepiva le grida sempre più ovattate rimbombare insieme a degli stridii metallici. Dei soldati afferrarono Micky sotto le ascelle e lo tirarono indietro, riuscirono a staccarlo da Tony. I due dietro lo Stark lo lasciarono, lui ondeggiò e corse di lato; del filo spinato gli si era avvolto attorno alla gamba sinistra. Inciampò su un teschio, ricadde su un mucchio d'ossa sentendo vari scricchiolii; l'odore di putrefazione gli fece pizzicare il naso e gli occhi, lo stomaco gli dava delle fitte e percepì degli spari.  
"Prendete quel figlio di puttana!".  
"Signore, l'unico ...".  
"Lasciate mio figlio!".  
"Mamma!".  
Le voci dei soldati e dei prigionieri si confusero, Tony si rialzò e si guardò intorno osservando i casermoni. Una decina di soldati lo circondarono, due davanti si spostarono lasciandogli vedere Howard. Howard sorrise, accavallò le gambe e mosse la mano in avanti.  
"Basta giocare. Ora fate sul serio. In fondo è colpa sua se siamo costretti a questo" disse.  
Il soldato davanti a Tony gli strinse la gola sanguinante, lo sollevò e ringhiò.  
"Costruisci le nostre armi".  
Tony gli sputò un miscuglio di sangue e saliva addosso, l'uomo lo scaraventò a terra e due gli afferrarono le braccia; altri tre gli tennero le gambe sedendovisi sopra; Tony sentiva il loro peso sulle ossa sporgenti dalla pelle grigiastra. Un altro gli premette la parte posteriore del fucile sul costato, vi diede una botta facendolo gemere di dolore. Il primo intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena.  
"Costruisci le nostre armi" ripeté.  
Tony mugugnò, lo fecero girare; due iniziarono a colpirlo sulla schiena con le parti posteriori dei fucili facendolo sussultare, i due accentuarono la presa sulle braccia e i tre gli toccarono il sedere rimanendo seduti sulle sue gambe. Tony dimenò il bacino, ringhiò e un altro soldato gli fece sbattere la testa in terra; udì dei suoni metallici venire sovrastati da urla di dolore di donne, il pianto dei bambini gli faceva sentire delle fitte continue al petto.  
"Costruisci le nostre armi" disse nuovamente il primo.  
Tony sentì altri due soldati premere le loro virilità contro il suo sedere, ringhiò e morse il terreno sentendo il sapore di sangue; l'odore di putrefazione e sangue gli dava la nausea facendogli vedere nero. Socchiuse gli occhi sollevando il capo, vide suo padre fissarlo e strinse i pugni. Gemette per la serie di colpi sulla schiena, il soldato che gli teneva la testa gliela fece battere di nuovo in terra facendo uscire sangue dalla fronte.  
"Costruisci le nostre armi!" urlò il primo.  
"No!" strillò Tony.  
Howard sbuffò, alzò il capo e si mise in piedi.  
"Dimostrategli che quei mostri non ne valgono la pena" disse.  
Tony ringhiò, il soldato gli tenne la testa premuta verso terra; i due lo penetrarono e i tre gli tennero le gambe divaricate. Uno dei tre gli toccò l'intimità prendendo a masturbarlo, un secondo prese a mordicchiargli la gamba e il terzo si strusciò su e giù sfregando il bassoventre nudo contro la gamba testa di Tony. Lo Stark boccheggiò, strofinò il capo in terra muovendo i fianchi; i due che gli tenevano le mani premevano sui polsi e sui gomiti facedoli scricchiolare, uno gli leccava il collo e un secondo passava il pene sulla pelata. Sentiva i soldati che l'avevano penetrato spingere facendogli avere delle fitte, altri due continuavano a tempestargli la schiena con il retro dei fucili e il soldato in piedi gli premeva sempre più forte il capo sul terreno. Tony ansimò, continuò a dimenarsi sentendo il sangue scorrere dalle ferite; le urla e i rumori in sottofondo gli arrivavano ovattati, le spinte gli facevano bruciare il fondoschiena e percepiva la nausea salire. Percepiva una voce sempre più lontana ripetere "Costruisci le nostre armi" con tono perentorio, strinse i denti chiudendo gli occhi. Il sangue gocciolava dalle ferite colando sulla pelle grigiastra, il sapore di terra misto a quello del liquido cremisi gli invadeva la bocca, l'odore di putrefazione, spari e sperma gli pizzicava le narici insieme a un retrogusto di fumo e sudore. Sentiva le spinte susseguirsi insieme ai colpi alla schiena e al capo, percepiva le urla del primo soldato confondersi a quelle di sottofondo. Chiuse gli occhi, le tempie pulsavano e il battito cardiaco accelerò.  
< No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No > continuò a ripetere mentalmente.


	5. Cap.5 Violenze [La prospettiva di Steve]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Bucky, Steve.  
> Prompt: non posso redimerti, non posso salvarti e cosa mi resta? Dimenticarti?  
> Lanciata da: La Morte Fidanzata.

Cap.5 Violenze [La prospettiva di Steve]

“Stark!” chiamò Steve. Boccheggiò, spostò gli occhi a destra e a sinistra sgranandoli; sentì gli occhi pizzicare e il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Stark!” chiamò più forte. Le orecchie gli fischiavano, sentì un tonfo, alzò lo sguardo e vide un topo raggiunto da un calcio. Sentì la bestia squittire, lo stivale pestò la creatura schiacciandola, il sangue si sparse intorno ai resti e Rogers sentì la nausea salire. Guardò i piedi avvicinarsi, digrignò i denti e corrugò la fronte aggrottando le sopracciglia. Il soldato d’inverno s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, dallo stivale gocciolava sangue e resti di organi interni.

“Bucky” sussurrò Steven.

Il soldato d’inverno estrasse il pugnale dalle spalle, glielo appoggiò sulla guancia e premette con la mano lasciandogli colare una scia di sangue.

“Non posso essere chi dici tu” sibilò. Gli lasciò un segno bianco su una gota e ripeté l’operazione dall’altra parte.

“Mi dispiace che non ti ho salvato" biascicò Steve. Il soldato d’inverno gli conficcò la lama nella spalla facendolo gridare di dolore.

“E se quei pochi ricordi che sono venuti fuori fossero veri, questo sarebbe l’unica cosa ti meriti” disse gelido l’altro. Steve sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi ed espirò con il naso.

“Se non fossi stato congelato ti sarei venuto a cercare. Mai avrei immaginato che ti facessero degli esperimenti!” gridò Rogers. Winter tolse la pistola da dietro la schiena, la caricò e sparò, si sentì il rumore del colpo, il proiettile grosso un indice perforò la gamba di Capitan America facendo urlare di dolore.

“Non pensare che sia una vendetta. Per me ucciderti, torturarti o ignorarti è la stessa cosa. Sono solo ordini” disse Winter Soldier. I lunghi capelli gli oscillarono intorno al viso, si tolse la maschera e la lasciò cadere a terra. La luce che entrava dall’apertura gli illuminava il braccio metallico su cui spiccava il simbolo dell’URSS. Si sentirono degli spari coprire le urla e i pianti dei bambini che venivano da fuori. Winter rimise a posto la pistola e strisciò sulle ginocchia allontanandosi dalla pozza di sangue che si allargava sui mattoncini della cella.

“Ehi, Micky, ficcaglielo in bocca e basta!”. Si sentì gridare da fuori.

Bucky si slacciò i pantaloni calò la zip ed espirò. Steve sentì la mano dell’altro accarezzargli il membro e sgranò gli occhi.

“Che … che cosa … stai facendo?” domandò balbettando. Bucky si abbassò i boxer e si accarezzò il membro, con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Bucky?” domandò Steve. Winter schioccò la lingua sul palato e si voltò verso di lui. Osservò gli occhi vitrei dell’altro soldato, avvertì il membro eccitarsi e strinse le labbra.

"Mettete in riga gli altri, è uno spettacolo pubblico!". Provenne l’urlo da fuori.

Bucky strinse un capezzolo di Steve con i denti e tirò, l’altro strinse le labbra e si voltò. Espirò dal naso ripetutamente e avvampò sentendo Winter leccargli ripetutamente i muscoli del petto.

"Levatemelo da lì!". Provenne una voce maschile isterica da fuori.

“Se potessi muovermi, te lo impedirei” ruggì Steve. Gemette di dolore sentendo l’altro mordergli a sangue il braccio. Winter succhiò fino a lasciargli un segno vermiglio, proseguì mordendo ripetutamente l’arto del Capitano fino alla spalla, lasciando dei segni di denti, sangue e una scia di saliva. Soldier si mise a cavalcioni sul corpo gelido e rigido di Rogers e si leccò le labbra sporche di sangue. Winter gli tappò la bocca con la mano di metallo e strinse, fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa della mascella. Steve inspirò ed espirò dal naso. Il soldato d’inverno premette con l’altra mano contro la sua giugulare, guardò i suoi occhi chiudersi e gli lasciò andare la bocca. Lo baciò ripetutamente, gli succhiò le labbra socchiuse e gli accarezzò la lingua con la propria. Strusciò il bacino contro il ventre nudo dell’altro avvertendo l’eccitazione salire. Si tolse gli stivali, sfilò pantaloni e boxer. Steve mugolò, chiuse la bocca avvertendo delle fitte e tossì ripetutamente. Winter gli infilò indice e medio tra i glutei e premette, Steve gridò.

"Lasciate mio figlio!". "Mamma!". Le sue urla si mischiarono a quelle che venivano da fuori. Soldier sentì umido e sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi.

“Lo facevo più resistente Capitan America. Invece la prima volta che l’ho visto aveva l’aria di un boccheggiante pesce lesso e ora di un uomo che ha perso la ragione dopo neanche qualche ora qui dentro” disse gelido.

"No!" strillò Tony da fuori.

“Tony” bisbigliò Steve. Soldier gli strinse le cosce con le mani fino a lasciare dei segni vermigli e gliele divaricò, il membro era eretto. Steve sgranò gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo vedendo il proprio naso.

“No!  _Noooo_! Non tu!” gridò. Digrignò i denti, strinse gli occhi e morse a vuoto. Si morse il labbro, sentì il sapore del sangue, i muscoli erano inerti e il suo corpo rimaneva immobile. Bucky lo penetrò con un colpo solo. Steve sgranò gli occhi arrossati, sentì il dolore fargli pulsare le tempie e una fitta all’inguine. Avvertì pulsare, un calore indistinto e mugolò. Ansimò, gli occhi gli divennero bianchi e ululò di rabbia e dolore. Winter fece su e giù, penetrandolo ripetutamente in profondità, arrossandogli i glutei, graffiandogli la pelle e provocandogli delle papole.

“Tu sei il mio migliore amico” biascicò Steve. Boccheggiò, sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Fu raggiunto da un pugno al viso, la mascella gli scricchiolò. Il sangue delle ferite si era rappreso, sentiva delle fitte alla gamba e le guance gli pulsavano. Lo sperma si mischiò al sangue, sentì l’altro uscire di scatto e gemette.

“Ti è mai venuto il dubbio non volessi essere solo quello?” chiese gelido Bucky. Gli afferrò la testa per i capelli biondi e gliela sbatte ripetutamente sul pavimento con una serie di tonfi.

_ Steve strinse i pugni e colpì con entrambe il vetro davanti a sé. Lo mandò in frantumi, abbassò il capo e boccheggiò sentendo gli occhi pizzicare. Si girò, guardò la fotografia in bianco e nero di lui e Bucky. Entrambi ridevano abbracciati, vestiti da militari. Gridò, si voltò dall’altra parte, la sabbia di un sacco spaccato copriva i cocci di un servizio di piatti e due ninnoli dalla forma di gnomi. Steve gridò, tirò un calcio alla parete e la sfondò. _

_ “Non posso redimerti, non posso salvarti e cosa mi resta? Dimenticarti? Ucciderti?!” gridò. La gola era raschiata e la voce roca rimbombò nella camera. _

_ “Può solo dargli la caccia, Capitano”. Sentì la risposta di Natasha provenire da dietro di lui. Si voltò e vide Natasha entrare. _

Steve gridò di dolore, spalancando la bocca, scosso da una serie di tremiti. Winter indietreggiò, piegò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E’ sciocco darsi tanta pena per qualcuno che si ha rifiutato” disse Soldier atono. Si voltò e saltò fuori dal buco della cella sotterranea.


	6. Cap.6 Sabotaggio

Cap.6 Sabotaggio  
  
Wolverine si portò un pezzo di carbone alle labbra e lo addentò, Magneto invece si mise in bocca dell'erba.  
"Oggi ci saranno altre impiccagioni. Sommandole alle fucilazioni per convincerti, vuol dire parecchi corpi da ammassare" spiegò. Girò il cacciavite, tenendo il capo chino.  
"Impiccagioni?" ringhio Steve. Magneto annuì.  
"Sabotiamo appositamente le armi che costruiscono. Bulloni mal avvitati, saldature fatte male" spiegò atono.  
"Già, solo un decimo della produzione va avanti" si vantò Logan.  
"I migliori sono quelli che pisciano sui cavi elettrici" ruggì Saberthoot.  
Tony saldò tra loro due pezzi di metallo rosso, arricciò il naso storcendo il labbro.  
"Tra il sabotaggio dei fucili e quello dei cavi, non avrò molto tempo per la Mark" borbottò. Afferrò dei cavi alla sua destra, erano sottili quanto le sue dita scheletriche.  
"Howard vorrà assicurarsi della disfatta totale dei buoni, quindi agirà in prima persona. Questo è un bene".  
"Tra un po' ci faranno tornare in cella" sussurrò Steve, rimanendo immobile su una vasca di metallo voltata al contrario.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, li sentiva gonfi e pesanti, espirò percependo delle fitte al petto scarno.  
"Sai, sei la persona più pessimista che conosco, e sei qui da circa una decina di ore" si lamentò. Intrecciò i fili, indicò con il capo dei componenti metallici.  
"Sei sempre più magro" borbottò Raven guardandolo.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, masticò saliva chinandosi verso il proprio lavoro.  
“Se anche mi dessero del cibo, dubito che riuscirei a mandarlo giù” disse. Afferrò una serie di componenti interni, li strappò con forza sentendo la scarica elettrica percorrere il braccio scheletrico e gettò i fili in terra.  
“Quindici su venti dei fucili che useranno oggi sono sabotati. Se oggi è la mia giornata sì, papà mi chiederà di rimettere insieme la Mark per fare scacco matto”.  
"Avevo capito te lo avesse già chiesto, ma in fondo hai ragione. Te lo richiede sessanta volte prima di essere soddisfatto" disse Magneto. Caricò dei fucili sopra un carrello e lo spinse, facendo cigolare le sue ruota. In sottofondo si sentivano urla, voci che si confondevano in un brusio e degli scoppi.  
"La verità è solo che si diverte a farlo violentare" ringhiò Saberthoot. Cercò di tirare un pugno alla parete e Logan gli afferrò la mano, impedendoglielo.  
"Io non sono depresso, semplicemente non sono cinico" sussurrò Steve.  
"Essere cinici è l'unico modo per andare avanti ...". Iniziò Magneto. Mistica gli tappò la bocca con la mano.  
"Non cominciare" borbottò. Magneto guardò le ferite sporche di sangue rappreso sul braccio della donna e voltò lo sguardo.  
"Cinici" brontolò.  
"Sì, Erik, sì" ribatté la rossa.Tony ridacchiò piano, avanzò barcollando verso un ripiano carico d'armi.  
“È la gran parata. Il re è in scacco, dall'altro lato non rimangono in molti e non sono organizzati”. Afferrò alcuni componenti delle armi e tornò al tavolo di lavoro.  
“Cap, tu sei il primo. Vorrà sapere la situazione nel dettaglio. Menti nella maniera più credibile che ti venga in mente”.Steve espirò rumorosamente un paio di volte.  
"Ci conosciamo da anni, pensa che io menta sempre, a prescindere, qualsiasi cosa succeda" ribatté.  
"Come Charles" si lamentò Magneto, spingendo il carrello fino alla porta con un forte stridio metallico.  
Tony afferrò una delle travi, la rovesciò sul tavolo e prese il saldatore.  
“Per me possiamo anche basarci sulla bravura di Cap a ballare il tip tap, basta che siamo chiari” sancì. Sciolse parte della trave, vi saldò alcuni pezzi montati in precedenza. “Cap? Tutto chiaro?”.  
"Chiarissimo, non ti deluderò Tony" ribatté Steve.  
< Non possiamo permettercelo > pensò.


	7. Cap.7 La follia di Howard

Cap.7 La follia di Howard  
  
Howard grugnì, afferrò il casco rigirandoselo tra le mani.  
“Non riesci mai a fare un lavoro decente”.  
Tony avanzò, sentendo la canna della pistola premere sulla tempia. Agganciò due pezzi dell'armatura sulla schiena del padre, roteò gli occhi.  
“Perché non te lo fai da solo?”.  
Il soldato accanto a lui gli premette il manganello tra le costole, arrossando la pelle. Tony grugnì, strinse gli occhi. Howard piegò il capo.  
“Tu mi appartieni. Come tutto quello che fai”.  
Infilò il casco. Tony glielo sistemò, strinse le labbra.  
< Allora ti prenderai anche la mia sorpresina > pensò.  
Howard si voltò, gli occhi dell'armatura brillarono.  
“Ora sono io Iron Man. Il mondo non vedeva l'ora di vederti come un assassino. Bisogna sempre accontentare il pubblico”.  
Tony indietreggiò seguito dalla pistola sulla sua tempia, strinse le labbra.  
“Sono sicuro che mutanti, inumani e via discorrendo avrebbero da ridire” sussurrò.  
Howard indicò la porta.  
“Portatelo via. Ha fatto abbastanza danni”.  
Tre soldati afferrarono di peso Tony, lui strinse i pugni.  
< Ti farò perdere questa guerra, a costo di venire sconfitto in ogni battaglia > pensò.  
Howard lo osservò venire trascinato via, sospirò e si voltò. Camminò a passo di marcia verso l'esterno, con un suono metallico.  
Accanto a Tony passò un uomo alto, con degli occhiali tondi che si strinse la cravatta. Entrò con passo cadenzato e si deterse le labbra, tenendo le spalle dritte.  
"Signore, l'ufficio quattro ha comunicato il numero di soggetti che prenderanno il treno per venire qui". Comunicò atono.  
Howard annuì, stringendo le mani dietro la schiena.  
“È un bene che siano stati catturati e non uccisi, significa che comprendono la resa” disse.  
"Non è compito dell'ufficio quattro comunicare se qualcuno è morto nell'essere portato ai trasporti. Le chiamo l'ufficiale Stein dell'ufficio sei. Sarà qui rapidamente, signore" rispose l'ufficiale davanti a lui. Unì i talloni, fece il saluto militare ed uscì. Due soldati trascinarono dentro una donna, tenendola per le braccia. Quest'ultima aveva dei segni vermigli sulla pelle chiara. Sbatté i quattro occhi ed entrò.  
"Signore, la consigliera Grant del centro diritti degli inumani". Comunicò il soldato sulla sinistra. Lasciò andare la donna davanti alla scrivania di Howard e fece il saluto.  
Howard annuì, girò attorno alla scrivania e si sedette.  
“Può parlare liberamente, consigliera. Siamo qui per proteggere tutti quanti. La resistenza è quasi stata abbattuta, quindi le consiglio di esporre valide ragioni” disse, con la voce modificata dall'armatura.  
"Signore, noi consiglieri siamo disposti a darle le unità dei nostri gruppi che ci ha richiesto, in cambio delle cure. Spero che lei, sarà così clemente da mantenere la parola, risparmiando e curando i soggetti che ci aveva indicato" mormorò con voce tremante.  
“Sono disponibile a fornire cure definitive a chiunque” disse.  
Poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, mettendo i raggi repulsori in vista.  
“Senza i poteri che non sapete controllare, non sarete più una minaccia”.  
"S-sì ... non c'è altro che possiamo fare. Gr-grazie" farfugliò. Il soldato di sinistra l'accompagnò fuori. Quello di destra deglutì, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia.  
"Signore, in tutta coscienza ..." biascicò.  
Howard alzò il capo, le iridi dell'armatura brillarono.  
“Coscienza? Uccidere non è mai secondo coscienza, soldato”.  
Il soldato annuì e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
"Sì, signore" rispose.  
Howard mosse le dita delle mani sentendo dei cigolii metallici, strinse le labbra.  
“Ha giurato davanti alla bandiera americana che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere la sua nazione. Vuole forse venire meno al suo giuramento?” chiese, duro.  
Le guance del soldato divennero esangui e le sue labbra secche.  
"No, signore" rispose indurendo il tono.  
Howard poggiò la schiena contro la poltrona.  
“Allora vuole disobbedire agli ordini dei suoi superiori? Vuole essere un codardo?”.  
Il soldato strinse il fucile che teneva sulla spalla e unì i tacchi delle scarpe.  
"Certo che no, signore!" rispose alzando la voce.  
Howard annuì, accavallò le gambe.  
“Allora si dissoci dalla sua coscienza, come faceva in Afghanistan” disse.  
Abbassò il capo, sospirò e si alzò.  
“Stiamo facendo ciò che è necessario per la nostra nazione. Abbiamo tutti giurato. Il sangue che versiamo è di chi minaccia il nostro futuro”.  
"Sì, signore" rispose il soldato. Fece il saluto militare ed uscì.  
Howard sospirò, si alzò e raggiunse uno schermo.  
< I sistemi sono tutti funzionanti. Mio figlio può essere bravo, ma è troppo stupido per scappare e lasciar morire tutti > pensò.  
Digitò una serie di codici.  
< Ma nel caso gli venisse voglia, il suo collare lo fermerà. E anche le guardie > si disse.  
Dei soldati entrarono, Howard si voltò.  
"Affidate il nostro ingegnere a chi volete. Non mi importa come, ma non deve scappare. E dev'essere vivo".  
I soldati annuirono.  
"Sì, signore".  
Howard sogghignò.  
< Presto il mondo sarà sicuro >.


	8. Cap.8 Tragedy

Cap.8 Tragedy  
  
Steve socchiuse gli occhi, non avvertiva più il proprio corpo e il collare gli stringeva la gola, facendolo boccheggiare. I mattoncini rossi gli sporcavano la pelle del corpo ignudo di polvere vermiglia e anche la sua guancia sinistra era ricoperta. Un topo gli camminò sulla caviglia, dimenando la coda, annusandogli il piede con il muso. Il suono ritmico della ventola era coperto da colpi di fucili e urla che provenivano da sopra di loro, attraverso la grata. Sentiva il respiro pesante di Tony e alzò lo sguardo. Intravedeva la parte inferiore dei corpi impiccati penzolanti. Il gocciolio di umidità nella cella venne coperto da rumori di metallo e dalle urla. Steve respirava a fatica, rumorosamente. I punti del proprio corpo ricoperti da polvere nera, erano per metà coperti anche da polvere vermiglia.  
"Tuo padre scoprirà a breve che gli ho mentito e che hai modificato la sua armatura. Se non ce ne andiamo subito ... quando tornerà ce la vedremo brutta".  
Tony ansimò, ridacchiò e strisciò le gambe rachitiche sul pavimento; fece leva con i palmi graffiati e bruciati mettendosi a gattoni.  
"E cosa può fare, uccidermi?" chiese, il tono roco e strascicato sarcastico.  
Voltò il capo, deglutì sentendo la gola secca e gattonò verso Steve.  
"So che dobbiamo fare qualcosa, ma ci serve un modo per farlo".  
Steve voltò lo guardo verso di lui, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e i suoi occhi arrossati.  
"Ci deve essere un modo per permetterti di neutralizzare questi collari. Non so, magari un pulsante di comando che hanno le guardie".  
Tony si lasciò ricadere con il capo sul petto di Steve, chiuse gli occhi sentendoli pungere arrossati.  
"Ho passato circa quattro mesi tra un cubicolo, le docce, il laboratorio e le guardie. Se ci fosse stato qualcosa del genere l'avrei visto".  
Aprì gli occhi, deglutì di nuovo graffiandosi la gola.  
"Io programmerei i collari in modo che se uno viene disattivato, tutti gli altri uccidono immediatamente gli altri portatori. Inoltre progetterei un codice di sicurezza variabile che cambi almeno ogni 0,75 secondi con almeno cinque cifre" calcolò.  
Ansimò, la testa gli girava e sentiva i muscoli tremare, le ossa gli facevano male.  
"Allo stesso tempo, dovrei avere un modo per disattivare i collari, nel caso mi servisse studiare, usare o fingere di aver liberato dei mutanti, inumani, potenziati, alieni o quel che sia" ragionò.  
Steve strinse gli occhi, il ciuffo biondo gli aderiva al centro della fronte corrugata, su cui scendevano delle gocce di sudore gelide.  
"Tuo padre non lo tiene addosso. Dove potrebbe essere?" chiese.  
Tony voltò il capo, soffiò facendo sollevare il ciuffetto di capelli di Steve e accennò un sorriso.  
"Io lo terrei al polso 24 ore al giorno, ma mio padre viene dagli anni quaranta e non ha mai letto la guida del perfetto supercattivo su nonciclopedia; quindi lo avrà sicuramente nascosto in una qualche cassaforte impenetrabile nella stanza più segreta di questa base controllata da inumani, mutanti, soldati e pazzi squilibrati di vario grado".  
Steve si deterse la bocca con le labbra e cercò di regolare il respiro, il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare.  
Tony strinse gli occhi, li strizzò ripetutamente.  
"Devi farmi accedere a questa ipotetica stanza, se esiste, e da lì posso farlo".  
Rise istericamente, il corpo era scosso da tremiti.  
"Un piano geniale basato sulla mia conoscenza dei film".  
Steve sorrise. Le urla esterne gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie, insieme ai pianti e agli spari, il petto gli doleva e il battito cardiaco accelerò ancora.  
"Hai chiamato il topo Jerry" bisbigliò.  
Tony strinse i pugni graffiandosi i palmi, si mise nuovamente a gattoni.  
"Tom e Jerry. Cartone animato. So che non dovrei scherzare, ma non ho altro da fare".  
Si mise in ginocchio, oscillò e trattenne un gemito.  
< Ignora. Ignora. Ignora. Ignora. Non puoi impazzire prima di uscire di qui >.  
Steve s'incise il labbro, già spaccato in più punti, con i denti.  
"Se mi muovi le braccia, ti posso abbracciare e ... per una volta, aiutami a non pensarci. Se resto serio, questa volta, impazzisco" ammise, arrossendo.  
Tony gli si stese sopra, gli afferrò le braccia e le avvolse attorno a sé.  
< Non ho il coraggio di dirgli che il contatto fisico mi fa venire voglia di mordere, urlare e vomitare; non per forza in quest'ordine > pensò.  
Sospirò, poggiandogli il capo sul petto sentendo il battito accelerato del cuore di Steve.  
"Vedevo un sacco di cartoni animati da piccolo. Sono sempre stato fanatico della televisione, e del vedere cose in generale. Divoravo anche i documentari, soprattutto sull'antichità. La storia del nostro mondo mi piaceva e mi piace ancora, ma mi ha aiutato anche a capire che c'è di più. Che alle volte c'è bisogno di credere nelle favole. Così mi sono appassionato al fantasy e alla fantascienza" raccontò, il tono basso e roco.  
Steve strinse gli occhi fino a farli bruciare e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.  
"Tuo padre non usa le casseforti, usa i caveau.  
Ci teneva i suoi bambini cattivi ... anche se tutto questo non è da lui" bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Però sono contento che non fossi tu" biascicò.  
Tony si leccò le labbra spellate, deglutì nuovamente.  
< Distrarlo. Continua a parlare. Distrai lui e te stesso. Fingi di essere in soggiorno alla tower in un giorno qualsiasi di un anno che non sia questo >.  
Ticchettò sulla guancia di Steve.  
"Ascoltami quando parlo, sono confessioni importanti", disse, con tono scherzoso, "dicevo? Ah, sì, il fantasy. Posso divorare intere saghe in meno di sei ore, e anche da piccolo adoravo farlo. Mi piacevano da impazzire i draghi, perché andiamo, a chi non piacciono i draghi? Ed ovviamente i Re, con i loro fedeli fedelissimi pronti a morire per motivi sconosciuti a tutti, ma che facevano sempre tanto figo".  
Steve sentì l'ululato di una bambina e gli sfuggì un singhiozzo. Piccole scosse elettriche partirono dal suo collare, scendendogli lungo la schiena, facendolo gemere.  
"Io e tuo padre amavano leggere favole, anche se sapevamo che fuori da quella tenda c'era la guerra. Peggy adorava la musica, volevo portarla a ballare" biascicò.  
Tony affondò il capo contro il petto di Steve, respirando il suo odore con forza.  
"Sono sempre stato troppo intelligente. Fantasy, favole, fisica nucleare, filosofia, religione; per me non fa differenza. Mi sono sempre divertito un mondo a cercare qualcosa che non riuscissi ad imparare, ed ancora oggi ho aperta questa specie di scommessa con degli amici. Se trovano qualcosa che non riesco a imparare entro i cinquant'anni, gli devo metà di tutti i miei soldi".  
Ridacchiò in falsetto, il tono tremante e rauco.  
"Non ho mai voluto essere come tutti gli altri, neanche adesso. Perfino ora, la mia intelligenza è la cosa per cui sono vivo. Non so perché, ma quando ci penso mi viene da ridere come un vero idiota".  
Gocce di pioggia insieme a fanghiglia nerastra iniziò a gocciolare dalla grata, finendo addosso ai due. Sporcando la casacca lacera di Tony, infiltrandosi tra i capelli di Steve. Il topo squittì e si nascose in un angolo della cella. La pioggia divenne sempre più forte e dentro la cella il pavimento si ricoprì di due dita d'acqua. Insieme alla fanghiglia iniziò a gocciolare anche sangue. Finì nelle narici di Steve, che espirò rumorosamente con un gemito.  
Tony tossì convulsamente, si tirò indietro di scatto e scosse il capo. Si leccò le labbra, spinse Steve con tutto il corpo scostandolo.  
"Sei ancora vivo?" chiese.  
La fanghiglia mista a sangue e acqua gli colava lungo le guance e il mento.  
"Sì" bisbigliò Steve.  
\- Là fuori la gente si fa la guerra e si ammazza, aggiungendo ai morti qui dentro, quelli aizzati da rabbia irrazionale. Ho bisogno della forza di andare avanti - pregò mentalmente.  
"Dimmi, il topo ti è fedele perché lo hai salvato dall'annegamento?" chiese.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, guardò sotto il proprio corpo vedendo il topolino rannicchiato tra le sue ginocchia e lo prese tra le mani.  
"Siamo stati soli un sacco di tempo e abbiamo fatto amicizia".  
Gli porse il dito, l'animaletto leccò le gocce d'acqua e Tony lo posò in terra lontano dalla fanghiglia.  
"Non ho le prove sia un topo normale, visto che qui fanno strani esperimenti come in tutti i film anni quaranta che si rispettino".  
"Allora salviamo il topo magico". Scherzò Steve. Fu colto da un giramento di testa, espirò rumorosamente e perse i sensi.


	9. Cap.9 Bucky and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sulle note di: Sad Son - We the Kings feat Elena Coats  
> Capitolo scritto di getto sotto le impressioni di Civil War.

Cap.9 Bucky and Tony  
  
Steve teneva la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Tony. La testa gli girava ed ansimò. Strinse più forte gli occhi.  
  
__Steve Rogers cadde in ginocchio. Si tolse la cuffia da Capitan America e mise le mani per terra. Tremava e singhiozzava, strinse gli occhi.  
 "Tutto questo deve finire. DEVE FINIRE!" sbraitò. Nell'oscurità della notte la sua voce rimbombò. Il terreno sotto di lui cedette ed iniziò a precipitare. Allungò le braccia verso l'alto, cadendo di schiena. Precipitò lungo il burrone, mentre tutt'intorno franava. Sgranò gli occhi, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.  
“Eravamo tuoi amici” sentì ringhiare Bucky.  
“E ci hai abbandonato alla follia” gli fece eco la voce di Howard.  
  
“Tony!” gridò Steve. Sgranò gli occhi e sentì il collare dargli una serie di fitte.  
Tony gli spinse giù la testa tenendola stretta, le dita callose ossute strette tra i capelli di Steve.  
“Sssh, Captain” mormorò.  
Strofinò le ginocchia in terra, batté ripetutamente le palpebre deglutendo acido.  
“Ssssh. Tutto ok. Sono qui“.  
Si sentì un rumore metallico, la grata sopra di loro si spostò. La luce solare accecò Steve che strinse gli occhi.  
Il soldato d'inverno saltò all'interno facendo schizzare l'acqua fangosa sporca di sangue. Teneva gli occhi socchiuse, le occhiaie nere erano spesse. Puntò il fucile alla tempia di Tony.  
"Tuo padre vuole vederti" disse ringhiando.  
Steve tremò ed iniziò ad ansimare, sgranò gli occhi e alzò lo sguardo verso Tony.  
Tony si mise in piedi, girò attorno al corpo di Steve e incrociò le braccia alzando il capo.  
“Ti senti minaccioso? Perché stai minacciando due persone che non puoi uccidere con un fucile che potrei mettere fuori uso anche dopo dieci anni in questo buco” disse.  
Lanciò un'occhiata a Steve, inspirò.  
< Sto definitivamente sviluppando uno sdoppiamento di personalità per non farmi prendere dalla disperazione > si disse.  
Steve alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano azzurri e liquidi. Winter abbassò lo sguardo e lo osservò in viso, rabbrividendo.  
__  
"Dovresti mangiare di più" si lamentò un bambino. Un coetaneo davanti a lui teneva il capo chino, un ciuffo biondo cenere gli ricadeva davanti al viso dagli zigomi sporgenti. "Io mangio, Bucky" brontolò. Ticchettò con la punta delle scarpe, piegando i giornali che le componevano.  
"Non è vero Steve, dici sempre le bugie" si lamentò Bucky.  
  
Winter afferrò per il collo Tony, stringendolo a sé. Fece aderire il proprio corpo a quello dell'altro e ghignò.  
"Lo sai che non ti conviene fare il furbo" ruggì.  
"James!" supplicò Steve.  
Tony gli infilò le dita all'altezza della spalla, dove la pelle si congiungeva al braccio di metallo, strinse la presa con le unghie. Il vibranio diede la scorsa ad entrambi e Tony cadde in terra, si pulì la bocca sentendo il sapore di sangue e alzò il capo.  
“E tu non hai ancora capito che sono l'unico che non può essere rimpiazzato, stronzo”.  
Sputò ai piedi di Winter, si mise in piedi e gli porse i polsi.  
“Ora mi scorterai fin dentro la sala del trono del nuovo Hitler, e gli dirai che ho di nuovo danneggiato i collegamenti tra il tuo braccio e la spalla. O puoi metterti a quattro zampe e continuare a mostrare i denti”.  
Lanciò un'altra occhiata a Steve, si morse l'interno guancia.  
< Devo proteggerlo meglio che posso. Non è un posto in cui Mr Libertà può farcela da solo >.  
Steve guardò Tony, ansimò e si voltò verso Bucky. Quest'ultimo rabbrividì, la scossa era stata potenziata dall'acqua. Si strinse il braccio metallico con la mano sana e sentì le scariche elettriche scendere lungo le sue spalle.  
  
__"Non capisco perché ti metti sempre con gente che ti tradisce" disse James. Steve si passò la mano sugli occhi, erano arrossati.  
"Non riesce a essermi fedele solo perché sono un ragazzo, se io fossi stato ...". Iniziò. Bucky digrignò i denti e gli diede le spalle.  
"Dovrebbero piacere anche a te le ragazze, perché in fatto di uomini sei cieco" brontolò.  
  
Bucky avanzò, riprese il fucile rimettendoselo in spalla e tornò a stringere il braccio metallico.  
"Allora muoviti a salire,  _indispensabile_ " disse acido.  
Steve si morse il labbro, corrugando la fronte.  
"Che diamine è successo a te e a Howard? Bucky, entrambi siete meglio di così!" sbraitò con voce rauca.  
\- Non voglio che si portino Tony - pensò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, voltò il capo.  
“Così posso scappare. Non che mi dispiaccia, ma dovrai salire prima tu, se non vuoi essere il prossimo in una camera a gas, Jon Snow”.  
Scosse la testa, strinse le mani dietro la schiena guardando in terra.  
< Sono sempre stati così, ma noi non lo vedevamo, Cap. E adesso è tardi >.  
Buky piegò le gambe, arcuò la schiena e balzò, uscendo all'esterno. Abbassò lo sguardo e fece un paio di passi indietro.  
"Tony, ricordati, i segreti si tengono sotto terra" bisbigliò Steve.  
Tony si chinò, gli diede una pacca sulla gamba.  
“Quella è un'altra famiglia, Cap” mormorò.  
Guardò verso l'alto, inspirò, espirò e risalì dietro Bucky. La testa gli girava e percepiva una sensazione di vomito. Sgranò gli occhi, ondeggiò e sogghignò guardando a destra e sinistra.  
< Uno Stark tiene i suoi segreti davanti al naso di tutti! > si disse.  
Indicò lo spiazzo, si leccò le labbra secche e rotte in più punti.  
“Fammi strada” disse.  
Strofinò tra loro le gambe scheletriche, abbassò il capo.  
< So cosa fare >.


End file.
